The laboratory Sheep Colony is an NIH animal resource providing varied age animals that meet specific year-round requirements of the Clinical Hematology Branch, Laboratory of Technical Development, Pulmonary Branch, and Surgery Branch, DIR, NHLBI; the Laboratory of Biomedical Sciences, IRP, NICHHD; LPP, IRP, NINCDS. Maintenance regimens in use have resulted in successful year-round breeding and production of varied age sheep. Practices that have contributed to reduction of undesired seasonal variables include: (1) continuous prophylactic immunization of all age animal groups; (2) accurate pregnancy diagnosis during first trimester using Doppler ultrasound; (3) monitoring of animal health using various diagnostic laboratory techniques; and (4) many husbandry techniques unique to this colony. Such practices have been cost prohibitive in commercial sheep flocks that result in inconsistent availability and existance of varied states of health in animals delivered for laboratory use.